


Haunting Memories

by temperanceluvr



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Con Artists, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, True Love, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperanceluvr/pseuds/temperanceluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana has always grown up wanting to make her father proud. Now that she is with him in New York, hot on the trail of Hamato Yoshi, she has her chance. However, her first night in the big city turns out to be more exciting than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Debt to Repay

"Karai, do not disobey him." Shredder warned his daughter before she and Tiger Claw left. Shredder dismissed everyone else so that he was now alone.  
  
"My, my, what a beautiful view from here." a woman with short black hair said as she walked along the windows in Shredder's throne room. "So this is your base of operations here in New York, huh? I expected no less from my husband, the honorable leader of the Foot Clan."  
  
"I knew that you would like it," said Shredder as the woman walked toward him. He stood up and she kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you convinced me to bring you back with me. I've missed you Daiyu."  
  
"Well I couldn't just let you have all the fun now could I?" Daiyu smiled. "Besides," she glanced over her shoulder at the girl standing off in the corner of the room, staring out the windows. "Hana needed a change of scenery. I think it's time you let her work for you, dear."  
  
Shredder looked at Hana. He saw the eagerness and determination in his daughter's eyes and knew that she would not disappoint him.  
  
"Perhaps you are right," Shredder said to his wife. He walked towards his daughter, "Hana, it is nice to have you here in New York with me. I have missed you, my little flower."  
  
Hana looked over at her father and bowed respectfully. "Thank you father, it's very nice here in New York."  
  
"No need to be so formal, sweet heart." Daiyu said to her daughter. "He's your father, he's not going to bite you."  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I just feel more comfortable speaking this way with you and father." Hana replied. "Father, may I ask what progress you've made in finding Hamato Yoshi?"  
  
Shredder was surprised by her question. "What do you know of Hamato Yoshi?"  
  
"I know about how he killed your first wife, Tang Chen, and then pretended to commit suicide so he could flee judgment for his crimes." Hana answered. "That man has no honor and must be punished for what he has done to you father."  
  
"I'm sorry Saki, I am the one who told Hana about Yoshi." Daiyu confessed. "After the rumors of Yoshi still being alive and hiding here in New York… there was talk back in Japan. When Hana came to me for answers I just couldn't hide the truth from her."  
  
"No, you did the right thing, Daiyu." Shredder placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'm glad that Hana knows the truth about my past. I am glad that she finally learned about the dark time in our past."  
  
"Father, if I may," Hana took a step forward, her hands fidgeting with her long sleeves. "would it be alright if I helped in finding Hamato Yoshi? I don't want to just sit by and do nothing while he roams around free after what he's done. It isn't right."  
  
Shredder looked at Daiyu, who was beaming with motherly pride at her confident teenage daughter. He nodded. "Very well, you can help. But not tonight," He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. "When Karai returns from her mission tonight, we shall have dinner together as a family and celebrate us all being together again."  
  
"If you don't mind father, I'd actually like to explore the city a little. It is the first time I've been out of Japan. I'd like to see what it's like. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Alright, be careful out there. There are dangers here in New York."  
  
Hana's eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you father! I promise I'll be careful. I'll see you two later."  
  
Hana bowed politely to her parents before she left the room. Daiyu rested her head on Shredder's shoulder.  
  
"You haven't told her about the mutants or the Kraang, have you?" Shredder asked.  
  
Daiyu sighed. "It's not exactly an easy topic to bring up, besides, I don't think it matters right now if she knows about them or not. Sooner or later she'll find out about them and our plans. I think it'd be best if we let her discover these things on her own."  
  
Shredder seemed to be uneasy about this. Daiyu wrapped her arms around Shredder's neck and stared seductively into his eyes. "It's better this way, darling, trust me." she said softly. "If we told Hana that Yoshi is somewhere in the sewers with four mutant ninja turtles as his pupils, she'd go looking for them."  
  
"That's true, but-" Shredder began but Daiyu placed her finger over his lips.  
  
"And if she found them they might tell her the truth about Chen," Daiyu said before placing her red lips against his.  
  
Hana walked through the streets of New York City, taking in all that they had to offer. It was almost midnight so it was pretty deserted in the part of town where Hana was.  
  
"This place is so boring, why isn't there anyone outside?" She asked herself as she walked down the streets. She noticed a fire escape and ran over to it. "I wonder…" She mused as she looked up. Hana liked looking at things from different angles, maybe she'd get a more exciting view of the city from the rooftops.  
  
"So this is New York City…" she breathed in awe when she reached the top. The way the lights lit up the city at night was a beautiful sight for her young eyes.  
  
Suddenly the quiet sounds of the city were interrupted by the sound of fighting nearby. Hana curiously rushed towards the sound, excited to see what was happening. She saw two teens standing in front of a large purple triangle while a small squealing pink jellyfish scampered off. The girl walked over to the triangle and pushed something at the top of it and it vanished with a small "clang" as some metal trinket fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow, let's take this to Donnie, let him check it out." The girl said as she picked up the trinket.  
  
"Why not take it to a **_real_** laboratory?" the guy asked, sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Trust me, Donnie's **_way_** ahead of most scientists." The girl replied. "Come on,"  
  
With her ever intensifying curiosity officially piqued, Hana quietly climbed down the fire escape and followed the two teens.  
  
_I wonder where they're going._ Hana thought as she watched the two climb down into the sewers. She waited a minute before following. When she reached the bottom, she realized she must've waited too long to follow them. "Guess I better just start walking and hope I hear them."  
  
Hana began to walk down the large tunnels, hoping she wasn't too far behind. After what seemed like forever, Hana realized she had no idea where she was. She was lost.  
  
"Well this sucks," Hana sighed with disappointment. "Here I thought I might've found something exciting to do and I go and get myself lost."  
  
She kicked an empty can on the ground in frustration. Suddenly, the tunnel began to shake as an earthquake rippled through New York City. Hana quickly grabbed onto the wall as the shaking became more violent and bits of the ceiling began to fall around her. As she clung to the bricks for dear life, a big chunk of the ceiling fell and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
A few tunnels away, Splinter was having a pleasant evening walk when the earthquake struck. He did not worry and stayed calm until the shaking had ceased. As he continued his walk through the tunnels, something caught his attention.  
  
"Father…" a girl's voice echoed in Splinter's ears, so soft it was barely audible.  
  
At first, Splinter thought he was simply hearing things. Assuming it was his subconscious wanting to save Karai from Shredder and his lies, Splinter continued on.  
  
"Father… help me…"  
  
Splinter stopped. His subconscious must be trying to tell him something. Closing his eyes and listening intently, Splinter waited for a sign to follow.  
  
"Father…"  
  
The voice echoed down the tunnel. Splinter followed source of the voice and was shocked at what he came upon. A girl was lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in dirt and debris from the earthquake. A chunk of cement was lying on her head, blood spilled across her face from where the cement had struck her.  
  
Knowing he could not simply leave her there, Splinter quickly moved the debris aside, lifted the girl into his arms and began to carry her to a safer place. He found a good open space and gently laid the girl against the wall. He brushed her dirty brown hair off of her face and tore a strip of his robe off to wipe the blood from her head. As he wiped the blood off her face, a sudden wave of shock washed over him, his heart beginning to pound faster inside his chest.  
  
With the blood somewhat cleaned off her face, the girl looked like she was sleeping peacefully, however this was not what gave Splinter such a scare. No, it was the fact that the girl reminded him of his past. Though he could not place it, he knew that this girl looked like someone he must've known from his past, when he was human.  
  
As Splinter tore another strip of cloth from his robe, the girl began to groan in pain. Beads of sweat formed on her bloody forehead. It seemed as if she was having a nightmare.  
  
However, it was not a nightmare that was causing Hana such discomfort. It was the memory of her childhood.  
  
_Hana was chasing a butterfly in the courtyard when she heard shouting from the dojo. She walked over and peered through the slightly open doorway. Her father was training her older sister Karai in the art of ninjitsu. Hana watched as Karai continuously struck the wooden dummy, her bare feet and hands red and swollen._  
  
"You are doing very well Karai, I am pleased with the progress you've made in just two days." Her father said proudly.  
  
"Thank you father," Karai said bowing to her father politely. She was breathing heavily, her face drenched in sweat. "Can I take a break now?"  
  
"Of course, you have done enough training for today." He patted her head before leaving the room.  
  
Karai picked up a towel and began to wipe off her face when she heard someone behind her. She spun around to find Hana hitting the wooden dummy and kicking it. Hana was mimicking what Karai had just been doing, though Hana was not as good as Karai.  
  
"Hana what are you doing?" Karai laughed walking over to her sister.  
  
"I want to be a ninja too!" Hana replied excitedly. She lifted her leg to kick the dummy but lost her balance and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hana, are you okay?" Karai asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay," Hana was doing her best to hold in her tears. "Why won't father train me to be a ninja too? Is it cause I'm clumsy?"  
  
Karai smiled warmly at her sister. "I think he's just waiting till you get to be older, you know, I just started training last month. Don't worry sis, it won't be long before we're both training to be the best kunoichi in the Foot Clan."  
  
As Splinter tied the cloth strip around Hana's head he couldn't help but want to calm the nightmare she must've been having. He softly caressed her cheek and noticed her eyes starting to flutter open.  
  
When Hana opened her eyes, she was alone. "Uh… h-hello?" Hana asked as she slowly sat up, her head ringing with pain. She grabbed her head and felt something like a bandage. Again she called out, "Is anyone there?"  
  
Clinging to the wall for support, she gently got to her feet. There was a ladder just a few feet away from her leading up to the streets. Hana looked around once more to see if anyone was there.  
  
"I know someone's there." she said into the darkness. "I guess you're afraid what I might think of someone living in the sewers. I don't know who you are or what your story is, but if you weren't living down here I might not have found my way out of here. You could have left me there, but you didn't. Thank you, whoever you are, I owe you my life." As she began to climb the ladder she added in a quieter voice, "I always repay my debts, this one shall be no different."


	2. Subtle Act of Insubordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing the excitement of her night with her older sister, Hana learns that there's something her parents are hiding from her. When she is instructed to stay put, Hana disobeys her father to go search for the stranger who helped her in the sewers. She soon learns what her sister was trying to tell her about when she runs into the turtles.

"Hana!" Daiyu exclaimed in horror as her daughter walked into the dining room. She leapt out of her chair and rushed to her daughter's side. "What happened to you?!"  
  
"There was some kind of earthquake and something fell on my head." Hana explained as her mother gently touched the makeshift bandage around her head. She neglected to tell her family about being in the sewers, knowing they would want to know why she was down there. Especially her overly protective older sister.  
  
"Did you do this?" her mother asked, noting that the fabric was not the same as what her daughter was wearing.  
  
"Someone must've found me and put it there." Hana told her. "I don't know who it was. When I came to I had this bandage but there wasn't anyone around."  
  
Daiyu looked over at Shredder, both of them sharing a concerned look in their eyes. Karai easily noticed this. Daiyu quickly turned back to her daughter, "Well I'm just glad that you are alright dear. Come join us for dinner,"  
  
"If it's alright mother, I'd just like to go to bed and get some rest." Hana said tiredly, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Her mother rubbed Hana's arm fondly but nodded with a small smile on her face. "Alright, go get some rest, you can eat later."  
  
As Hana headed to her room she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"So what **_really_** happened to you?" Karai asked coming up behind her sister.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Hana said flatly. "I said what happened, what is there to question about it?"  
  
"Oh come on sis, you really think you can hide anything from me?" Karai said playfully giving her younger sister's arm a soft punch. "I know that you're hiding something, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
As the girls reached their bedroom Hana became nervous. Karai was always observant, something their father always said was key in battle. If she noticed that Hana was hiding something, did their parents notice it too?  
  
Karai strolled into their bedroom and sat on her sister's bed while Hana closed and locked the door behind her. She knew her sister wouldn't give up until Hana told her what was going on so she decided to give in and tell her.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell mother or father, promise?"   
  
Karai smiled with triumph and drew her fingers across her lips as if zipping them closed. It was a sign the two had come to use whenever they were talking about things they didn't want their parents to know about.  
  
Hana told Karai about the two teenagers and the strange pink creature and the mysterious contraption the girl picked up. She didn't need to explain to Karai how her curiosity got to her, as Karai was well aware of her sister's curious nature. Karai laughed when she told her about how she got lost in the sewers before the earthquake and how she woke up near the ladder with the bandage on her head.  
  
"That's some story, no wonder you don't want mom and dad to know about it." Karai laughed. "I am curious though, who do you think helped you down there?"  
  
Hana shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I remember feeling a warm hand on my face before I came to, but when I opened my eyes I was alone." she laid back on her bed beside her sister. "I could've sworn someone was still there though, maybe trying to make sure I got out of the sewers okay before they went back to where they came from I guess."  
  
"Maybe, whoever it was must've had a kind heart." Karai surmised as she too laid back on the bed.  
  
Hana rolled over and looked at her sister. "Have you ever thought about fate?"  
  
Karai chuckled. "What's this all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know, it seemed almost like I was supposed to be down in the sewers when that earthquake hit." Hana sighed turning onto her back once more. "I mean, what are the chances that my first day in New York I go into the sewers right when an earthquake hits that almost kills me and there happens to be someone down there nearby who saves me? It just seems too much to be just coincidence."  
  
"You're overthinking things Hana," Karai said shaking her head. She got up and went into the bathroom connected to the girls' bedroom. She turned on the shower and turned back to her sister. "Listen, things in New York are different than back home. We're not just searching for Hamato Yoshi,  there are other things happening too."  
  
Hana sat up and looked at her sister curiously. "Like what?"  
  
Karai tossed her towel over her shoulder. "Mom and dad don't want to worry you but those students Hamato Yoshi has been training since he disappeared… they're not human."  
  
"What do you mean, 'not human'?"  
  
"You won't believe me even if I tell you. You have to see it for yourself to believe it, I mean I didn't believe it at first either." Karai said. "I'm going out tomorrow night to follow them and gather intel, you should tag along so you can see what we're up against."  
  
With that Karai closed the bathroom door and left her sister there in utter confusion.  
  
The next evening, before Karai and Hana left, they were summoned by their father and met him in his throne room. Their mother stood beside him, a concerned yet stern look on her face.  
  
Hana bowed politely to her parents and asked, "You wanted to see us father?"  
  
"Where are you so eager to run off to Hana?" Daiyu asked quickly.  
  
"I was going to go on patrol with Karai to see these students of Hamato Yoshi." Hana explained. "I want to know who we're dealing with."  
  
Shredder and Daiyu shared a concerned look and Shredder got to his feet. "You are not to go with Karai, Hana." he said strictly.  
  
"But father I-" Hana began but Karai grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. But Hana did not heed her sisters warning. "Why can't I go with her father?"  
  
"Because I told you not to!" Shredder growled, his impatience growing. "You will stay here while Karai goes on her patrol, is that clear?"  
  
Hana stiffened. She knew better than to argue with her father. "Yes, father."  
  
Without saying a word, Karai left. Hana stood there for another moment before turning to leave as well.  
  
"Hana, dear," Daiyu began, rushing to her daughter's side. "Your father and I just believe that you should wait a few days before you get on the frontline." she stroked Hana's hair gently.  
  
"I understand mother," Hana said softly before brushing past her mother. It was a lie, of course, Hana just did not understand why her parents would keep her on the sidelines when they are so close to their enemy. So close to victory!  
  
After returning to her room and changing out of her Foot Clan gear, Hana decided to go down to the sewers and try to find whoever it was that had helped her the day before. Making sure nobody was around, Hana makes her exit and heads right down into the sewers.  
  
"Alright let's see… if I just keep walking around down here I'll either find whoever it was that saved me **_or_** I'll get totally lost and end up wandering around down here for the rest of my life. Great plan Hana, **_great_** plan." Hana thought aloud as she began trudging through the large tunnels.  
  
While she walked Hana began to think about why her parents wouldn't let her go on patrol with Karai. Was it like they said, they didn't want her to be on the front lines so soon? Or was it because they didn't think she was capable of so much right away? "Either way it's still not fair." she said aloud as she sat on the ground for a break. "Man these tunnels are endless! I'm not sure I even know where to go to get back."  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Hana jumped at the sudden shouting coming from around the corner. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly ducked into a side tunnel.  
  
"Mikey, would it kill you to take it down a notch?" a voice said as the footsteps stopped.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm still so pumped!" another voice said.  
  
It sounded like it was a couple teenage boys. Hana tried to figure out why teenagers would be hanging around in the sewers this late at night when another voice spoke up.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get back before Splinter starts wondering where we are."  
  
 ** _Splinter_**?! Hana waited till the footsteps had faded a little ways before she followed after them. Karai had told her that Splinter was the alias that Hamato Yoshi was using in New York. This was her chance to prove to her parents that she could handle this. She was going to find where Hamato Yoshi was hiding and report it back to her father.  
  
"Guys, do you hear something?" one of the voices said as Hana closed the gap between them.  
  
She was close enough now to take a look at who these teenage boys were. As she slowly peered around the corner she could not believe her eyes at what she saw in front of her. In her shock she let out a piercing scream, giving away her position to the six-foot turtles standing in the tunnels ahead of her. It didn't take long for weapons to be drawn and the four turtles to surround her.  
  
Hana looked closer at the large figures before her and she still couldn't believe her eyes. "You're… **_turtles_**?!" she exclaimed. "What is--I mean how is this even ** _possible_**?! You're **_turtles_**!!"  
  
"Yeah? Well you're human," the orange masked one said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" the shortest one wearing a red mask demanded angrily, pointing his sai at Hana.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Hana stuttered, finding herself a little intimidated by these over-sized mutant turtles. "I was just… I-I mean, I d-didn't… b-b-back off!! I know n-ninjitsu!!" she threw her arms up in an aggressive defensive position.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down, we won't hurt you," the one wearing a blue mask said as he sheathed his two katana. "You just startled us is all,"  
  
He held out his hand and Hana hesitantly took it.  
  
"So why are you down in the sewers?" the tallest one with a purple mask asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's no reason for a human like you to be down here." the red masked one said harshly.  
  
"Well I was just trying to… hey wait a minute, I don't need to explain anything to you!" Hana shot back at him. "What I do is my business!"  
  
"What should we do Leo? What if she goes and tells everyone about us?" the tall one quietly asked the one in the blue mask.  
  
"I say we keep her down here for a while, just to make sure she doesn't go blabbing about us." the red masked one said with a smirk that sent a chill down Hana's spine.  
  
"We can't do that Raph!" the one called Leo snapped. "She's a human, and if we bring her back to the lair, Splinter will kill us. Not to mention what would happen if other humans come looking for her. No, we have to try and talk to her so she understands why we have to stay a secret."  
  
It was as if Hana wasn't even there right in front of them. She folded her arms and was about to say something when the one called Raph shouted.  
  
"We can't just **_reason_** with humans Leo, are you stupid?! They can't be trusted!"  
  
"What about April and Casey?" the one in the orange mask asked.  
  
"They don't count! We saved April's life and Casey's become part of the team! They can't turn on us."  
  
"Raph's got a point Mikey, we can't just assume this girl is gonna be like April and Casey and just keep us a secret." the purple masked one said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't know, she looks trustworthy to me." Mikey said looking Hana over.  
  
"HELLO!!!! I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!!" Hana shouted angrily, her impatience finally reaching it's breaking point. Her sudden outburst startled the turtles and they all leapt in surprise. "You know, I don't know what you guys are, why you're down here and I don't even care!"  
  
As she started to walk away, Raph grabbed her arm tightly. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart? You're not going anywhere till we're finished with you,"  
  
"Till **_you're_** finished with **_me_**? First off, don't call me sweetheart," Hana said sourly as she tugged to try and free her arm. His grip was strong and she couldn't break free. "Secondly, if you don't let me go in the next three seconds you're gonna be sorry you ever met me."  
  
"Oh really?" Raph smirked, clearly not intimidated by Hana's threat.  
  
"Three," Hana began to count.  
  
"Raph, just let her go, man," Mikey told him.  
  
"Hell no!" Raph exclaimed. "I'm not gonna take orders from a human!"  
  
"Two,"  
  
"Raph just let her go!" the tall one pleaded. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"  
  
"Donnie's right Raph, just let her go already, we can figure something out but holding her against her will isn't helping!" Leo added.  
  
"Pfft, like she can really hurt us." Raph laughed.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance to let go of my arm," Hana said.  
  
Raph tightened his grip on her arm, "Bring it on, **_princess_** ,"  
  
Hana clenched her teeth and punched Raph so hard in the face, he fell flat on his back a few feet away. An imprint of Hana's fist clear on his face.  
  
"Don't call me princess." she said coldly before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. She turned back to the other three turtles, "Now, will one of you please direct me to the closest exit?"


End file.
